A Sirius Problem
by AreYouSirius117
Summary: Sirius Black has always been a handsome, charming, caring, and kind character.  How could a guy like him never have a mentioned girlfriend or fiance? JK Rowling never said anything about that! We fixed that. Full summary inside. Sirius x OC
1. The Prologue

Full Summary:

Sirius met a girl in first year and it was love at first sight. For one of them at least. This is the story of Sirius Black and our OC (Abby) and the times they encounter. :)

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
>Fred: Monica and Toria do not own the Harry Potter series.<p>

George: Only God know what they would do if they did...

Monica:...

Toria: hehe...

Monica: YOUR SO WEIRD!

Toria :D

Fred and George: O_O

_Hogwarts School of _

_Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE_

_(Order of Merlin, First class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, _

_International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Ms. Linelle,_

_We are please to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva Mc Gonagall  
>Minerva Mc Gonagall,<em>

_Deputy Headmistress_

"Mom! Mom! Oh my God! Mom!" Abigail screamed.

Veronica Linelle suddenly saw her neon-green and raven haired daughter burst through the front door, practically knocking it off its hinges, with a sheet of paper in her left hand.

"Mom! I got my acceptance letter! My Hogwarts acceptance letter! It came!" Abby screamed as she nearly tackled her mother in a huge hug.

"That's great, honey! I'm so proud of you!" Mrs. Linelle beamed. "We'll go get your things you need tomorrow. For nor go write back to Professor Mc Go-" but before she could finish Abby was gone and flying up the stairs to get a pen and a piece of paper.


	2. Off to Platform 9 34!

A/N The updates are going to be relatively slow because our freakin science teacher gives so much homework, and I'm so dang busy I don't have time to write! Ugh! Oh well...  
>~ Toria<p><p>

Monica and Toria: We don't own Harry Potter  
>Ginny: Cause I do! XD<p>

* * *

>Cho: : |<p><p>

The sun and moon were jut beginning to switch places in the pastel colored sky as Abby opened her sleepy eyes. She hit the off button on her alarm clock to quite the loud, blaring beeps, and threw off her covers. As she climbed out of the warm comfort of her twin sized bed a cold breeze hit her, sending the chills throughout her small frame. Once finally out of her sleepy state, she noticed the hard thunks as the rain poured down onto the roof.

'Wonderful' Abby thought. 'Just my luck!' Since Abby and her mother lived in a small, friendly, Muggle town, they walked everywhere. They didn't even own a car. Of course this meant that she was going to be taking public transportation to King's Cross, and it was at least a 20 minute walk to the nearest bus terminal that would take them there.

After a quick, mildly warm shower, and a breakfast that consisted of a stale muffin and burnt bacon, Abby flopped down on the coffee colored couch that rested against the north wall of her living room. She smiled faintly. This would be the last day she was at home until she came back for Christmas Break.

"Abigail! Are you ready?" Abby's mom called from the top of the stairs.

"Yes. Oh, and before you say anything, no my stuff isn't at the door yet." Abby replied.

Abby proceeded to run up the stairs. As she got to the top, she took a sharp left and ran to the end of the hall. Once inside her room she grabbed her trunk that contained her clothes, books, and everything else she could possibly need. She grabbed one end and carried, dragged really, her trunk across the hall and down the stairs. Her mother had grabbed the chrome plated cage that had a beautiful, gray owl perched inside. Abby had named her owl Ash because she had found it inside a chimney, with singed feathers and covered in ash.

In less than 10 minutes Abby and her mother had made it out the door, and were on their way to the bus terminal. The rain was coming down hard, and the umbrella, even with the magic Mrs. Linelle was allowed to put on it, wasn't doing any good to shield them from the onslaught of rain. Finally, after almost half an hour of walking through the pouring rain, they made it to the bus terminal.

An hour and a half later, Abby and Mrs. Linelle finally found themselves stumbling off the bus and into King's Cross Train Station.

"OK. All you have to do is run straight at this wall," Mrs. Linelle said, pointing to the wall between Platform 9 and 10, "and you'll be at Platform 9 ¾."

"That sounds legit..." Abby mused.

"Trust me." Abby's mom said smiling.

"If it was anyone but you telling me this I wouldn't." Abby sighed.

* * *

>She started running, pushing her cart in front of her, straight at the wall her mother had pointed to. As she hit the wall there was a moment of pure darkness, but then the world around her erupted in every color you could possibly imagine. A magical (literally) sight formed in front of her, and Abby gasped at what she saw.<p><p>

OK! So there it was! Um... no flames please. Helpful criticism is welcome. This is my first fanfic so sorry if it sucks.

First chapter was pretty short... Whatever. It'll get better, I promise. Chapter 2 should be coming soon so stick around for it! Comment if you want us to continue the story.

~ Toria


	3. Aboard The Hogwarts Express!

A/N I'M BACK! OH YA! So I know I was gone for a really long time, and I'm really sorry about that. I was busy with... stuff. So for those few people out there that have been waiting for it, this is for you guys. Especially RemiDawn98 :)  
>DISCLAIMERS! GO!<p>

Monica: We do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters  
>Toria: If we did I would know where Voldemort's nose went!<br>Voldemort: O_O  
>Sirius: PWNED<p>

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

She started running, pushing her cart in front of her, straight at the wall her mother had pointed to. As she hit the wall there was a moment of pure darkness, but then the world around her erupted in every color you could possibly imagine. A magical (literally) sight formed in front of her, and Abby gasped at what she saw.

There were hundreds of people crammed onto the platform. Adults were hugging and encouraging their children, and little kids, to young to go to Hogwarts, were running around. A black and red steam engine sat off to one side of the station. On the front was a plaque that red "Hogwarts Express".

_Plop! _Abby's mom had appeared behind her.

Pushing through the massive crowd of witches and wizards, Abby and Mrs. Linelle made their way closer to the train. Once they were close enough to touch the black and red steam engine, Abby's mom knelt down to her daughter's height.

"Your father would be so proud of you," Mrs. Linelle sniffed.

Abby's dad had died in a fatal car crash when Abby was only 3. Although he was a muggle, he wanted his daughter to be a witch like Mrs. Linelle.  
>"I know," Abby said.<p>

"Write first thing when you get there! I'm expecting a letter daily!" Mrs. Linelle exclaimed.

"Mommmmmmm!" Abby mused.

"Okay, okay. I still want you to write though!" Abby's mom stated. She hugged her daughter. "I love you,"  
>"I love you to, Mom," Abby whispered.<p>

"ALL ABOARD!" the conductor called.

" Got to go Mom," Abby said giving her mom one last hug before boarding the Hogwarts Express.

Abby trotted down the aisles, looking for a place to sit. After being kicked out of several different apartments by several different people, Abby came to the last compartment. She tentatively slid open the door and asked, "Is it okay if I sit here?"

"Sure. Why not?" remarked a voice from the back left corner.

Abby looked to where the voice was coming from. There sat a boy about her age with black hair that came down to the middle of his neck, and deep brown eyes.

"Um... Thanks," Abby said blushing a bit. The boy was cute, Abby admitted to herself.

"What's your name?" the boy that she was currently sitting next to asked. His hair was chestnut colored, and his eyes were honey. He had a faded scar on the right side of his face that started right below his temple and curved down to the middle of his cheek.

"Abigail, everyone calls me Abby though," Abby replied.

"My name's Remus," he said with a smile.

"Sirius," the good looking boy yawned.

"Mine's James," the boy sitting across from her stated. He wore round glasses and his hair was a jet black, shaggy mess.

"Nice to meet all of you," she smiled, grateful to have met some nice people.

"Well, you certainly have interesting hair..." James teased.

Abby looked at her hair in the window. It was tied up in a curly ponytail. Parts of her hair were blue, but the majority of it was pink.

"Eww! Why is it pink!" Abby mused. She screwed up her eyes in an almost pained expression and her hair quickly went from the curly mess of cotton candy to her usual straight, midnight black, and neon green hair.

"Woah..." Sirius and James said in awe.  
>"Metamorphmagus?" Remus questioned.<p>

"Metamorphmagus," Abby repeated, nodding.

The food trolly came by soon enough. Abby bought a couple of licorice wands and a box of every flavored beans. James bought something that was in a purple and gold, pentagon shaped box.

"What's that?" Abby asked, wondering what was inside.

"Chocolate," James replied, tossing the box to her. "You can have it,"  
>Abby caught the box in the tips of her fingers, almost dropping it. She unlatched it and before opening it thanked James. However, a second later she wasn't so thankful.<p>

Abby let out a shrill squeak, and dropped the box. A small brown frog had jumped out and perched itself on the top of her head. She looked towards James and Sirius who were, by this point, on the floor and rolling around laughing.

Remus, being the nice one, scooped up the croaking chocolate frog off her head and put it back in the box.

"That wasn't funny!" Abby exclaimed.

"Uh, yes it was!" James said laughing.

"You guys are horrible," Remus sighed, chucking the box at Sirius.  
>"Just can't help it mate. She's just to funny," Sirius looked at Abby with a million dollar smile on his face.<p>

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

A/N So there it is! Again, sorry it took so long. Dedicated to RemiDawn98. And I have no idea when the new chapter is coming... Might take a while :P

Love,

Toria (a.k.a. Moony)


End file.
